calvin_and_hobbes_elite_force_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Storm
Biography Background Skylar Storm is an alien superhero, born on the volcanic planet Caldera. She was one of the greatest heroes, until The Annihilator seized control of her powers and turned her into the most dangerous villain in the universe. To save her from evil, they had her powers drained by Hapax the Elder. Even without powers, she uses her agility to stop villains. On Earth, she posed as a normal human girl known as Connie Valentine. Season 1 Skylar joined the Elite Force with Kaz and Oliver. She had an odd relationship with Calvin. But they had a lot of things in common. In one episode, Chase got SKylar her powers back. Personality Skylar is a very brave girl, but was very mad after she lost her powers to the annihilator. Chase helped get them back. Powers * Acid Spit: Skylar, like all members of her species, can expel acid with their saliva. Skylar can keep this under control (unless she's asleep) as she has kissed Oliver in the past without any ill effects on him. In addition, she isn't at risk of melting her face off unlike Chase if he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for her. ** Limb Regrowth: Her Calderian physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this, even while she didn't have all of her other powers. ** Weather Adaptation: Due to their unique physiology, Calderians are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, Skylar's ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by her loss of superpowers. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderian physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. However, it was later proven to be a real ability that was not lost with her other powers, as she was able to hear the Shapeshifters movement, or Bree's breathing despite her being invisible. Unlike Chase, Skylar doesn't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. She also has superhuman smell, as she could smell and identify reinforced polymer. * Ionikinesis: '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building. *Super Speed:' She can run seemingly at the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, even Tecton cannot react to it. She regained this ability in Need for Speed. She can keep up with Bree who can run around ten times the speed of sound. * '''X-Ray Vision: '''She is able to see through people and objects. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Explosion Induction: She is able to explode targets, or around them. Skylar accidentally used this power, which scorched a coat rack in The Superhero Code. * Heat Vision: Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Chronokinesis: Skylar is able to control the flow of time. ** [[Temporal Stasis|'Temporal Stasis']]: In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. * Gyrokinesis: Skylar is able to control gravity. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Caelestikinesis: Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Laser Projection: Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough to kill a normal human being and cut them in half, but will only sting superheroes like Tecton, or stun bionic people. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Flight: Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. Skylar said she still has this power and could fall back on it in Need for Speed. * Super Strength: She is able to exert great strength from her muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by surprise). Even without this power, she was still relatively stronger than other humans. Skylar said she still had this power in Need for speed and could fall back on it, and even used her super strength to ram Bree against a street lamp, which ended up dented. * Intangibility: 'She is able to run through walls. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. * '''Camouflage: She is able to blend in with walls. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Invisibility: She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). It's implied her experience using this power is how she was able to conclude Bree was invisible. * Space Survivability: She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Portal Creation: She can create space portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. It appears she cannot use this ability, due to her powers not working properly. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Paralyzation Inducement: Like Experion, she has shown this ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Healing Factor: When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. * |Energy Barrier Generation: She was able to project a force field that can protect her and The Annihilator. It's implied her force fields are stronger than Chase's because the only thing that can break her force fields is the Crystal of Kreln. * Pyrokinesis: '''She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. Since she has this power, she also taught Kaz how to use his fire powers in Follow the Leader. * '''Telekinesis: She can manipulate and move objects with her mind. ** Molecularkinesis: Much like Chase, she can use her telekinesis to manipulate the molecules of or around an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair. * Size Alteration: She has the ability to shrink down to any size. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Petrification: She can turn people into statues made of stone, just like she did to Agent Blaylock. Skylar has yet to use this power during Lab Rats: Elite Force. Credits http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Skylar_Storm Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens